Surprise
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: To say that Soul was mad was a understatement, to say that Soul was enraged was enraged was not enough, but to say that he was so mad he wanted to chop off anyones head with his arm was appropriate. Some idiot had decided to ask Maka out, in front of him.


**Sorry that I stopped posting for a while, I had writers block. Ugh...it sucked so much. But, I think I got something for you guys. I will consider making this a ****multi chapter but that's only if you guys like it. So...if you do either PM me or review it!**

* * *

><p>To say that Soul was mad was a understatement, to say that Soul was enraged was enraged was not enough, but to say that he was so mad he wanted to chop off anyones head with his arm was appropriate. Some idiot had decided to ask Maka out, in front of him. Out of all the places in front of him. In front of him. He asked so nonchalantly too, like he knew she was going to say yes. Only he could do that, not someone else. Maka was his girl, and he was hers. How idiotic could this boy possibly be? Everyone knew that if you asked Maka out, he would kill you. Murder you in the most gruesome way. Why would he mess with his girl? What went threw that idiots mind? He played back those awful memories, he still couldn't comprehend why the bone head did it.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were walking hand and hand down the hallway, Soul now being taller then Maka was his favorite thing. Now he could really make fun of her for her height. As the hallway turned and they made their way to their lockers Soul saw a scrawny looking student, no older then a sophomore waiting at Maka's locker, his foot tapping the ground as if he was nervous. Finally, when Maka approached her locker to open it, the boy finally spoke.<p>

"Maka Albarn, a senior in class Crescent Moon, or the E.A.T class. Wielder and creator of he death scythe with the ridiculous name Soul 'Eater' would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday to the amusement park?"

Maka was short and to the point, "I have a boyfriend."

The boy didn't really want to believe that, "No you don't. You've been single the whole time you've attended the DWMA."

"Actually, I've had my boyfriend for a whole year, his name is the ridiculous 'Soul Eater'" retorted Maka

Soul interjected,"Yeah, so back off bub"

The boy was really pushing his limits, "You two are just partners. Nothing more, nothing less. Come on Maka, just go out with me!"

Soul was mad now, "I swear to Lord Death, if you say one more word to Maka I will kill you, understand? Maka is my girlfriend and if you lay a finger on her I will turn my arm into a scythe, and cut you into a million pieces. Maka's mine, alright? Why don't you run off and find someone more suitable for you"

The boy opened his mouth to talk, "Make me. Maka will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it, Evans."

The boy was done for, Soul lunged at him and started punching him, repeatedly.

"Soul stop it! I don't want you to get in trouble." Maka said

Soul muttered in response, "Too late"

"At least allow me to get his weapon partner and a supervisor so we won't get into that much trouble" pleaded Maka

Soul grunted, "Fine"

Maka came back ten minutes later with the boys weapon partner, Professor Stein, and the school nurse, Naigus. Maka was five minutes late. The kid was beaten to the pulp. Stein signed the detention slip and Naigus brought the kid to the nurse. But, Soul was still beyond pissed.

Unimaginably pissed, and it was eight in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next hour Soul's mood didn't improve by much. Once again, one of those idiot sophomores came and asked Maka out. He didn't understand, he had made it plenty clear about what happens to the kids who hit on Maka, why did they keep on doing this? Didn't these people have brains? They were so uncool, asking his girl out. The nerve of these people.<p>

* * *

><p>Again, Maka and Soul were walking down the hallways of the DWMA, but instead of going to their lockers they were going to the music room today. Soul had to show her something to help with battle strategy. When all of a sudden, another sophomore was sitting at the piano bench, waiting to ask Maka out. This was not okay, the piano was his property. He could play better then the whole school and everyone knew that Soul would be using the piano today, and everyone knew to stay clear of the room, the nerve of this guy.<p>

Soul was blunt when he spoke to the boy, "Excuse me, this room is Maka's and mine, so LEAVE."

The boy just smirked, "I don't think so, you see this is a public place so anyone has the right to be in here."

Soul's blood was boiling, how much did this punk want to be killed? I mean he must have, "Get out."

The boy spoke again, "How about...no. Anyways, Maka would you like to go out with me?"

Maka spoke, "No, I have a boyfriend"

Soul just smirked and whipped Maka around to kiss her. And in the process, stuck his middle finger out at him. But then he heard those words, "Happy April Fools Day Eater"

Soul was played by his girlfriend. So not cool.

So not cool.

* * *

><p><strong>As you know, it is not April nor Fools Day but I needed it for my ending. Hope you guys liked it, and again, I am so sorry for making you wait... I had literally no ideas. I just want to say that I may write for the AOTSNK fandom for a bit so if any of you like it AOT/SNK and I do upload a fan fiction feel free to check it out! Today I was giving out free hugs so all of you get a virtual hug!**

**-Poe**


End file.
